Fracture
by Rickysio
Summary: When reality appears to crack, what can Sasuke believe? When the lines blur, a genius falls into insanity. Oneshot. AU.


Fracture

* * *

A Naruto oneshot.

* * *

When reality appears to crack, what can Sasuke believe? When the lines blur, a genius falls into insanity.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke, as the series appears to be progressing into.

Despite being in the Naruto & Sasuke section, this is not Yaoi. I repeat. This is not a yaoi story.

Cold Metal will be updated soon. There just happens to be a problem scene inside.

Edit : Arg, stupid FF and the removal of my spacers.

* * *

Mostly Sasuke's POV

* * *

"Ugh!"

Sasuke grunted. To think that the Mangekyou was capable of such feats... The power Itachi's death gave him was truly much. To have the capability to extinguish those black flames of legend require a far more legendary power.

And it was _his._ Granted by _Itachi_.

"Juugo! Get Karin out of here!"

* * *

"...!"

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Karin queried.

_My vision... I must have overused the Mangekyou for it to deteriorate so badly after just one use..._

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered.

"!"

"What's the matter, Karin?" Juugo asked, rising from his squatting position.

"There's a single human Chakra signature outside... Along with a small animal's. Looks like we've been followed." Karin replied, reaching for her weapons.

"!"

"What's the matter, Karin?" Juugo asked, rising from his squatting position.

_Wait what?_

"There's a single human Chakra signature outside... Along with a small animal's. Looks like we've been followed." Karin replied, reaching for her weapons.

_Déjà vu? Didn't this conversation occur already?_

"!"

"What's the matter, Karin?" Juugo asked, rising from his squatting position.

"There's a single human Chakra signature outside... Along with a small animal's. Looks like we've been followed." Karin replied, reaching for her weapons.

"What's the matter, Karin?" Juugo asked, rising from his squatting position.

"What's the matter, Karin?" Juugo asked, rising from his squatting position.

_What the hell is going on? Sharingan!_

_... Sharingan! Why is it not working?_

_**I guess human minds aren't powerful enough to last so long... A pity, truly.**_

_Who are you? What are you doing in my mind? WHAT IS GOING ON?_

_**Questions, questions... But the real question is, do I feel like answering them?**_

_..._

_**Very well, then, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm saddened to inform you that these past three years is just merely an illusion.**_

_Impossible! Even Tsukyoumi, the most powerful Genjutsu..._

_**Or so you assume. Haven't the years of shinobi training told you something, Uchiha Sasuke?**_

_There is no underneath to look under. What can rival the Sharingan, after all? Even the Rin'negan cannot._

_**... I guess the stress is just catching up to you, since I just said that the past three years was merely an illusion, ergo, fake.**_

_Tsukyoumi lasts only three days. If what you speak is indeed true, that illusion is more than 365 times the power of Tsukyoumi. The stress on the person would be intolerable and impossible to endure. Do not attempt to trick me. Who do you think I am?_

_**... A flesh bag. Simpleton. Idiot... And uhh... King of Broodiness?**_

_I am not amused._

_**You want to know?**_

_I do._

_**What if I were to tell you that the news will definitely upset you?**_

_Don't drag the matter._

_**Very well then. Don't blame me if the information upsets you. The events of the uhh, 'past' three odd years is nothing but an illusion. The truth is, you're still Uchiha Sasuke, Genin, just about to betray Konohagakure no Sato, and currently locked in battle with a certain pain in the ass.**_

_Impossible._

_**Oh, nothing is, Sasuke. You are a genius, a shinobi whose abilities surpass that of that orange pain in the ass. As much as I detest your bloodline and your ancestors, I have to admit that your movements in the battle was nothing short of excellent... Truly, a masterpiece, but ultimately still flawed and imperfect. Your only mistake, broadly speaking, was glaring into his eyes.**_

_**Yes... After all, he has me, the King of the Bijuus, Overlord of the Kitsunes sealed in him... Apparently my reputation has not preceded me.**_

_Wh... What?_

_**Kitsunes are masters of illusions, Uchiha. It might do you some good to research on beings who powers ellipses of what you mere mortals might begin to comprehend.**_

_No... no no no! This cannot be!_

_**This **__**CAN**__** be. Why can't it?**_

_No no no... You lie. _

_**I assure you, Uchiha Sasuke, that I'm not lying. I'm more than willing to stake all nine of my tails and my immortal soul on that.**_

_This... no no no... this..._

_**Going mad will not spare you from the truth. It's time you woke, isn't it? After all, five seconds is a long time. Far too long to be healthy.**_

There was a toothy grin.

* * *

__Naruto blinked. He blinked again as Sasuke, who was glaring at him with those accusingly blue Sharingans.

He blinked again, as Sasuke grabbed his head and started screaming. The cursed seal retreats, and the black skin turns porcelain white again, while the white locks return to their ebony appearance.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled hesitantly. Just merely seconds ago they were fighting for their lives, and then Sasuke suddenly loosens his grip on all his weaponry and seemingly sanity and just started screaming.

Naruto barely noticed it when the red chakra receded and he proceeded to pick the Uchiha scion up.

"Well, at least you're returning to Konoha... right?"

He received no answer, other than the long scream that chilled him.

* * *

Epilogue.

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, there really is no way to save him?"

"For the last time, Danzo, NO!" Tsunade massaged her temples in frustration.

"We should execute the Kyuubi brat for attacking and causing permanent damage to one of his own..." A Council member began.

"As far as I am aware, Uchiha Sasuke was attempting to defect to Otogakure." Tsunade interrupted. "All Konoha shinobi are allowed to to kill defectors. Be thankful that the Uchiha still lives."

"The cursed seal might have affected..."

"Mitarashi Anko. The matter has been done with." Tsunade snapped.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

"The inspection by the Yamanaka clan assert that Uzumaki Naruto _has _not used any jutsu in any form or another to purposefully cause an injury of such magnitude to the Uchiha." Tsunade scowled. "Now if there isn't any more _pressing_ matters, I'd like to be able to clear some of my paperwork. _OUT._"

* * *

Asylum

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, time for dinner."

_This is all a badly fabricated lie... Just one more second and I'll wake up, and I'll kill the bastard that did this..._

_One more second... _

_Just one more second._

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Is that Sakura...?_

_No no no no no no... It's a fake. Ignore her._

"Oi teme, Sakura-chan just called you!"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a teme, baka Naruto!"

_Just a good illusion... They can't be real. _

_Fake fake fake fake fake._

* * *

Sasuke glared at the two 'imaginary' teammates of his, his ebony eyes filled with raw hatred and disgust.

He glares at them through his mask, and he wants to attack them, to dispel them. But those (pesky) manacles hold him back, and his arm swings futilely. Littered around his body was scratch marks, and his once 'flawless' skin was clearly and apparently marked with bruises, scabs, and bite marks. The orderly had to call in Gai to restrain the surprisingly strong Uchiha as the scion attempted to bite himself... again.

* * *

_Kakashi-sensei told us that pain dispels illusions. _

_Why is it still here._

_Why is it still here._

_Must be too little pain._

_Yes, that must be it._

The clinking of chakra reinforced chains answered Sasuke's low growl.

* * *

A/N : Just a plot bunny that wouldn't shut up. Amongst others.

* * *

Edit (31 October 2011) : Never noticed I've been spelling Sharingan as Sharigan. A little edits and clean up, mostly untouched.


End file.
